wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Profesor Wilczur/17
}} Rozdział XVII Profesor Wilczur nie wysłał depeszy o swoim powrocie z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, nie chciał, by robiono jakieś przygotowania na jego przyjazd, a po wtóre, musiał się liczyć z pieniędzmi. Otrzymał wprawdzie ostatnio od wydawcy swoich dzieł naukowych dość pokaźną sumkę, lecz zużył ją na nabycie wielu lekarstw potrzebnych w lecznicy. Zresztą, i pobyt, trzytygodniowy pobyt w Wilnie pochłonął sporo. Zostało zaledwie tyle, .by wystarczyło na bilet kolejowy i na wynajęcie furmanki w Ludwikowie. Był i trzeci powód. Powód może najważniejszy, lecz taki, którego Wilczur nie chciał sobie uświadomić. Oto pragnął po prostu zjawić się w lecznicy niespodziewanie, zjawić się nie oczekiwany, by od pierwszego rzutu oka przekonać się, jak stoją sprawy między Łucją a Kolskim. W takim powrocie bez uprzedzenia był jakiś nieprzyjemny posmak, posmak zaskoczenia, i Wilczur wolał przed samym sobą tłumaczyć się oszczędnością na depeszy. Jeżeli chodziło o meritum sprawy, bynajmniej bowiem siebie nie oszukiwał. Przecież tylko dlatego przez trzy tygodnie siedział w Wilnie, by ułatwić Łucji zbliżenie się do Kolskiego, by swoją nieobecnością umożliwić jej rewizję własnych uczuć, pragnień i zamiarów. Rozsądek mu mówił, że postępuje słusznie. Od czasu balu w Kowalewie, od owego pamiętnego wieczoru, gdy brutalne, lecz jakże słuszne słowa pana Jurkowskiego wstrząsnęły sumieniem Wilczura i obaliły wszystkie plany, zdruzgotały wszystkie jego nadzieje, od owego dnia zapadło już w duszy profesora postanowienie. Niespodziewany przyjazd Kolskiego ułatwił realizację tego postanowienia. Początkowo Wilczur zamierzał pod jakimś pozorem wysłać Łucję do Warszawy na dłuższy okres czasu. Nie myślał specjalnie o Kolskim, lecz i jego osobę brał w rachubę. Chodziło mu o to, by Łucja znalazłszy się w atmosferze dużego miasta, w innych warunkach i wśród innych ludzi, miała możność skonfrontowania swego sentymentu, który nazywała miłością, z rzeczywistym stanem własnej psychiki. Chodziło mu o to, by mogła spotkać jakiegoś młodego mężczyznę i zbliżyć się doń, bo tylko w ten sposób mogłaby stwierdzić, że uczucia, jakie żywi dla Wilczura, w żadnym wypadku nie wytrzymają próby czasu. Na szczęście przyjazd Kolskiego dał Wilczurowi możność uniknięcia skomplikowanych machinacji. Sytuacja układała się jak najlepiej, i Wilczur nie wątpił, że próba, na jaką wystawił Łucję, zostawiając ją na trzy tygodnie górą sam na sam z Kolskim, będzie próbą skuteczną. Istniały bowiem dwie ewentualności: albo Łucja nie zmieni się w niczym i wtedy Wilczur będzie miał świadectwo trwałości jej uczuć, albo ta przyjaźń, którą zawsze żywiła dla Kolskiego, przybierze inny ton i inne zabarwienie, pogłębi się, wzmocni, słowem, stanie się tym, co ludzie nazywają miłością. Za tą drugą ewentualnością według mniemania profesora Wilczura przemawiało wiele. Głównym jej atutem bezsprzecznie był młody wiek obojga, wspólnota upodobań i zainteresowań oraz miłość Kolskiego. Wilczurowi wydawało się bardzo nieprawdopodobne, by atuty te nie miały dojść do głosu w wytworzonej sytuacji, w warunkach, gdy oboje młodzi zmuszeni okolicznościami spędzają całe dnie z sobą. Myliłby się jednak ten, kto by sądził, że Wilczur wracał w pogodnym nastroju ducha. Przewidywał wprawdzie to, że będzie musiał się rozstać z Łucją, że będzie musiał wyrzec się wszelkich swoich nadziei, bynajmniej jednak nie cieszył się z tego powodu. Uważał, że spełnia swój obowiązek, że postępuje uczciwie, lecz wiedział również, że tym postępowaniem zamyka niejako ostatni rozdział swego osobistego życia. Ze świadomie i ostatecznie wyrzeka się własnego szczęścia. Na stacji w Ludwikowie znalazł wolną furmankę jednego z radoliskich Żydów. Chuda szkapina wlokła się noga za nogą, tak że gdy dojeżdżał do młyna, panował już lekki zmrok. Na rozstaju zapłacił Żydowi i wziąwszy walizkę ruszył pieszo do lecznicy. Drzwi nie były zamknięte. Nacisnął klamkę i wszedł. W sieni nic było nikogo. W całym domu panowała zupełna cisza, w której jego kroki rozległy się hałaśliwie. Nagle ze „szpitalnego" pokoju odezwał się głos Donki: - Hej, a kto tam? - Jak się masz, Donko? To ja. - Jezus Maria! - odpowiedział mu radosny okrzyk. - Pan profesor wrócił! I dobra Donka wpadła do sieni rozradowana i zemocjonowana. Po przywitaniach pomogła mu zdjąć palto i żywo zabrała się do przygotowania herbaty, paplać przez cały czas bez przerwy. - A gdzież jest panna Łucja? - zapytał Wilczur. - Na spacerze. Co dzień na spacery z panem doktorem Kolskim chodzą i wracają dopiero na kolację. Strasznie daleko chodzą. Czasami aż na Wickuny. - No, a jakże, nie nudzi się tu doktor Kolski? Donka zaśmiała się. - Gdzie tam jemu do nudzenia się. Ja tak myślę, że on tu i rok by chętnie siedział. - To bardzo miły człowiek - zauważył Wilczur pozornie obojętnym tonem. - Jakże ci się on podoba, Donko? Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. - Co on mi się tam ma podobać czy nie podobać? Albo to on dla mnie? Ja mam swojego Wasyla i innych nie potrzebuję. A jak się komuś przywiduje, że ja do doktora strzelam oczami, to to nieprawda. - A komuż się to przywiduje? - z zaciekawieniem zapytał Wilczur. - Wasylowi? - Nie Wasylowi, tylko pannie ŁUCJI. - Skądże ty o tych wiesz, że jej się tak przywiduje? - A bo tu jednego razu tak nakrzyczała na mnie, że nie wiem. Nawet groziła, że się panu profesorowi poskarży. Ze ja niby do pana doktora jakieś flirty robię. Potrzebny mi on akurat. Niech go sobie ma. Ja nie dla niego, on nie dla mnie. Ale pierwszy raz słyszę, żeby się nie było wolno pośmiać. Pan profesor też nieraz ze mną się śmieje. Wilczur chrząknął i powiedział w zamyśleniu: - Pewno, że wolno. - No właśnie. Ja wiedziałam z góry, że pan profesor na mnie się nie będzie gniewał. - Na nikogo się nigdy nie gniewam, drogie dziecko - westchnął Wilczur, zasiadając do przygotowanej herbaty. - No, a cóż tu poza tym nowego? U Prokopa wszyscy zdrowi? - Co nie mają być zdrowi? Dziadzio co dzień mnie pyta, czy od pana profesora wiadomości nie ma o powrocie. - Przychodzi tu co dzień? - Z początku to przychodził, ale ostatnimi czasy to się czegoś na pannę Łucję boczy i tu nie zagląda. Wilczur zdziwił się. - Dlaczego się boczy? - A bo on doktora Kolskiego nie lubi. Powiada, że nie wiadomo po co pan profesor pozwolił mu tu zostać. Coś nie przypadł dziadziowi do smaku. A sama nie wiem dlaczego, bo to bardzo sympatyczny człowiek. Kiedy w zeszłym tygodniu pan doktor chciał konie wynająć, to mu nie dał. - A po cóż mu były konie? - A do konnej jazdy. Bo pan doktor z panną Łucją to często konno jeżdżą. Konie wynajmują teraz od jednego starowiera z Nieskupy, a siodła od rymarza Wojdyłły z miasteczka. O, tu leżą - wskazała kąt w sieni. Wilczur spojrzał i skinął głową. - Rzeczywiście leżą. - A teraz to pewno doktor będzie musiał wracać do Warszawy, bo i miejsca dla niego tu nie ma. Chyba żeby w sieni tu spał albo w operacyjnym. Tak widzę, że i z tych imienin nic im nie wyjdzie - nie bez pewnej złośliwości zakończyła Donka. - Z jakich imienin? - Z imienin pani Pawlickiej. Mieli tam pojutrze jechać do jej majątku. Pani Pawlicka tu sama była i zapraszała jeszcze w poniedziałek. Tam będzie duży bal. Panna Łucja nawet sobie nową sukienkę szykuje. Taką niebieską, przybraną tiulem. Ach, żebym to ja sobie mogła taką zrobić! Profesor dopił herbatę i siedział milczący. Donka kręciła się po pokoju, a wyjrzawszy oknem zawołała: - O, o! Już wracają. Jakoś dziś wcześniej. Niech pan profesor zobaczy. Przez płot przełażą. Wilczur zbliżył się do okna. Istotnie przez płot odgradzający dziedziniec od pola przełaził Kolski. Zeskoczył i wyciągnął ręce, pomagając Łucji. Nie było słychać ich rozmowy, lecz widocznie byli rozbawieni i w doskonałym humorze. Zarumieniona twarz Łucji promieniowała wesołością. Śmieli się, patrząc sobie w oczy, po czym wolno ruszyli ku domowi, trzymając się za ręce. Raz po raz przystawali i teraz było już wyraźnie słychać ich śmiech. Wilczur cofnął się od okna. Już nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, jakie rezultaty dała przygotowana przezeń próba. Najchętniej zamknąłby się teraz, by ich nie widzieć. Było to jednak niemożliwe. Drzwi się otworzyły i weszła najpierw Łucja, a za nią Kolski. W pierwszej chwili zatrzymali się zaskoczeni widokiem Wilczura. Łucja krzyknęła: - Profesorze! Wrócił pan! Wilczur zmusił się do uśmiechu. - Jak się macie, moi drodzy! Pomimo serdeczności w powitaniach przewijała się nutka ogólnego zażenowania. Gdy zasiedli do kolacji. Wilczur z przesadną rozwlekłością opowiadał, co robił w Wilnie, opowiadał o tamtejszych stosunkach w świecie lekarskim, a gdy ten temat się wyczerpał, przystąpił do równie obszernego opisu operacji Dobranieckiego. Natychmiast po kolacji Wilczur powiedział: - Zrobi mi pan tę łaskę, kochany kolego, i zostanie jeszcze kilka dni. Nie będę pana ruszał z miejsca, a sobie urządzę legowisko w operacyjnym. - O, nigdy się na to nie zgodzę, panie profesorze - niezręcznie odpowiedział Kolski. - Nie wiem, czy nie sprawię kłopotu tym, że pozostanę, jeżeli pan profesor pozwoli. Ale w żadnym razie nie mogę zajmować nadal pańskiego pokoju. Mnie w operacyjnym będzie zupełnie wygodnie. Natychmiast po urządzeniu posłania dla Kolskiego i po przeniesieniu jego rzeczy, profesor tłumacząc się zmęczeniem po podróży pożegnał się i udał się na spoczynek. Ze smugi światła, która do późnej nocy padała z okna ambulatorium, mógł się domyślić, że Łucja i Kolski nie poszli spać, lecz rozmawiali. Rozmawiają o czym?... Czy już doszli do porozumienia? Czy Łucja przyjęła jego oświadczyny?... Jeżeli tak jest, naradzają się teraz, w jaki sposób ma się ona uwolnić od zobowiązań wobec starego, poczciwego profesora. W jaki sposób zakomunikować mu o zmianie swoich uczuć?... Wilczurowi wydało się to nieprawdopodobne. Aczkolwiek wszystko, co tu zastał, dobitnie świadczyło o zbliżeniu się Łucji do Kolskiego, niepodobna było wyobrazić sobie, by ta dziewczyna o mocnym i zdecydowanym charakterze cofnęła się, by się wyparła swych zobowiązań. Należało raczej liczyć się z czymś wręcz odwrotnym. Należało przewidywać, że Łucja, nawet kochając Kolskiego, nie zechce przyznać się do tego, nie zechce nawet sama przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Będzie uważała za swój święty obowiązek wytrwanie w postanowieniu, dotrzymanie obietnic, niezdradzenie niczym zmiany, jaka w niej zaszła. Wilczur prawie tego był pewien. Zamknął oczy i leżąc w ciemności analizował dzisiejsze zachowanie się Łucji. Bez wątpienia była nieco speszona jego przyjazdem, lecz przywitała go z taką serdecznością jak dawniej. Później w ciągu wieczoru nie była wprawdzie zupełnie swobodna w obejściu, jednakże bynajmniej nie unikała jego wzroku, a wypytywała o wszystko z takim zainteresowaniem jak zawsze. I nic tu nie uderzyło Wilczura. Być może chyba to, że przez cały czas ani razu nie odezwała się do Kolskiego. Kolski również zwracał się tylko do profesora. Zdawali się wzajemnie siebie nie dostrzegać, co stanowiło tak jaskrawy kontrast z niedawnym rozbawieniem, póki jeszcze nie wiedzieli o jego powrocie, że musiało to zastanawiać. Przypomniał sobie siodła leżące w kącie sieni. Oczywiście jeżdżą konno, zimą będą jeździli na nartach czy chodzili na ślizgawkę, latem będą robili wycieczki górskie. Są młodzi, mają zbliżone upodobania i dość sił fizycznych do ich realizacji. Piały już koguty w zagrodzie Prokopa Mielnika, gdy Wilczur zasnął. Wczesnym rankiem wszyscy razem jedli śniadanie jak zwykle w pokoju Łucji. Humory nic poprawiły się i tylko Jemioł gadał bez przerwy ku zadowoleniu wszystkich pozostałych, którzy dzięki temu mogli milczeć. Nawiązując do operacji Dobranieckiego perorował: - Wyciąłeś mu nowotwór z mózgu, darling. Ale czyś się zastanowił nad tym, że właściwie mówiąc, cały nasz mózg, a ściślej, cała nasza kora mózgowa, mieszcząca wyższe władze ustroju, czyli po prostu ducha, jest najszkodliwszym nowotworem, jakim dywagacja natury napełniła nasze czaszki? O ile się nie mylę, tam jest właśnie siedlisko myśli, czyli rzeczy najbardziej niepotrzebnej i najbardziej niebezpiecznej na świecie. Zastanów się, jak pięknie wyglądałoby życie, włodarzu, gdybyśmy nie myśleli, pokornie spełniając narzucone nam przez przyrodę funkcje odżywiania się i rozmnażania się. O ileż bylibyśmy szczęśliwsi, gdybyśmy nie powtarzali za Kartezjuszem: „cogito, ergo sum", lecz za pierwszym lepszym bydlątkiem: „coito, ergo sum". Logika natury została zniekształcona przez nasze myślenie, bo wszystko w naturze jest celowe. Z chwilą zaś ukazania się w niej rozumu ludzkiego przekonaliśmy się, że nie wiemy, po co ten rozum mamy. Gdybyśmy pozostali zwierzątkami jaskiniowymi, byłoby oczywiste, że jesteśmy jedynie jedną z form przemiany materii w świecie, że mamy za zadanie w określonej liczbie lat naszego smrodliwego żywota wchłonąć pewną ilość tlenu z powietrza, wody ze strumyczka, pokarmów roślinnych i zwierzęcych, by pozostawić pewne quantum .kwasu węglowego, malowniczo rozsianych po glebie ekskrementów i wreszcie własne ścierwo. Wszystko w porządku. W łańcuchu przemiany spełniamy swoją rolę. Ale co z myślą? Ale co z Iliadą, co z Hamletem? Co z dwumianem Newtona, z teorią względności i z kwantami Plancka? Po jasną cholerę to wszystko? Ku czemu to zmierza? Jeżeli mi powiecie, gentlemen and ladies, że dzięki temu rośnie cywilizacja, a z nią proporcjonalnie wzmaga się przyrost naturalny gatunku homo sapiens, to zapytam was, czy leżało w planie matki przyrody nadmierne użyźnianie gleby onymiż wspomnianymi ekskrementami i padliną? To może zakłócić cały porządek rzeczy i doprowadzić do nieprzewidzianych katastrof. Orację Jemioła przerwało przybycie pierwszych pacjentów, i trójka lekarzy zabrała się do. pracy. Dopiero około trzeciej w lecznicy znowu zapanowała cisza. Korzystając z tego, że Łucja jeszcze w pokoju szpitalnym robiła opatrunki, Wilczur poprosił Kolskiego do swego pokoju i częstując go papierosem, zapytał. - Jakże, kolego? Bardzo pan przeklina mnie za to, że go tu uwięziłem na tak długo? - Ach, nie, panie profesorze. Był to dla mnie prawdziwy odpoczynek. - Słyszałem, że pan jest w Warszawie bardzo zapracowany. Ma pan coraz większą praktykę. Szczerze się ucieszyłem. Teraz czeka pana po powrocie dużo roboty. Niechże pan siada. - Dziękuję - bąknął Kolski, sadowiąc się na twardym taborecie. - I dochody panu też rosną? - Nie narzekam na to. - Jednego tylko nie rozumiem - po namyśle odezwał się Wilczur - dlaczego pan trwa w celibacie? Powinien pan się ożenić. Tego nie należy przeciągać. Wiem o tym z własnego doświadczenia. Kolski poczerwieniał. - Niestety, jest to niemożliwe. Wilczur podniósł brwi. - Aż niemożliwe?... Wybaczy pan, kolego, że wtrącam się w pańskie prywatne sprawy, ale sądzę, że upoważnia mnie do tego nasza stara znajomość i mój wiek. Czy może mi pan powiedzieć, na czym ta niemożliwość polega? Kolski odpowiedział nie od razu: - Kocham kogoś... - No, to chyba jest najmniejsza przeszkoda - uśmiechnął się Wilczur. - Kobieta, którą kocham, nie jest wolna - wyjaśnił Kolski. - Ach, tak?... Mężatka? - Nie. Jest zaręczona z innym. - To rzeczywiście przykre. I kocha tego innego? - Tak przynajmniej mówi. - Ale przecież do pana, kolego, nie czuje chyba nienawiści? - O, nie - pośpiesznie zaprzeczył Kolski. Wilczur przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z uśmiechem. - Dziwna rzecz, panie kolego. Nie wygląda mi pan na ślamazarę, a postępuje pan jak zalękniona panienka. Z kobietami trzeba ostro, panie kolego. Zdecydowanie. Po męsku. Jeżeli jest panu przychylna, to śmiało atakować. Niech pan pamięta o tym, żeby nie dać się odstraszyć pozorami. Czasami coś bardzo groźnie wygląda. Jakaś skała piętrzy się przed nami i wydaje się nie do zdobycia, a trochę przedsiębiorczości i uporu wystarczy, by dostać się na jej szczyt. Kolski nerwowo gniótł palce. W pierwszej chwili zdawało mu się, że profesor zeń kpi. Później przyszło mu na myśl, że chce go wybadać. Teraz już sam nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. - Tak, tak - mówił Wilczur. - O małżeństwie, panie kolego, trzeba myśleć zawczasu i«kuć żelazo, póki gorące. Człowiek ani się spostrzeże, gdy się zestarzeje. Ile pan sobie lat liczy? - Trzydzieści pięć, panie profesorze. - No, widzi pan. To najwyższy czas. Gdy ja się żeniłem, miałem już za wiele. Już między mną i żoną była zbyt wielka różnica wieku. I oczywiście takie małżeństwo nie mogło być szczęśliwe. Kolski znowu poczerwieniał i szeroko otworzył oczy. Czyżby profesor chciał mu dać do zrozumienia, że nie myśli o małżeństwie z Łucją? Wilczur mówił dalej: - Ma się rozumieć, kwestia lat sama przez się nie jest tak ważna, nie wchodzi tu bowiem w grę sprawa seksualna. Wie pan dobrze, że nie zawsze zależne to jest od wieku. Chodzi o co innego. O kwestię zamiłowań i upodobań. Te trzeba mieć mniej więcej jednakowe, aby być z kobietą szczęśliwym i by jej dać szczęście. Nie można popełnić większego błędu, niż żeniąc się z dziewczyną młodszą od siebie o więcej niż dziesięć lat. Kolski przełknął ślinę i zapytał: - Czy pan profesor serio jest tego zdania? - Jak najbardziej serio, panie kolego. Niech pan tedy nie zwleka, bo jeszcze ktoś pana ubiegnie. I nie bać się rywala. O kobietę trzeba walczyć. To nie jest pieczony gołąbek, co sam panu spadnie do otwartej buzi. A gdy już ją pan będzie miał, niech pan pamięta, by więcej jej czasu poświęcać niż swojej pracy zawodowej. To szalenie ważne. O tym również przekonałem się na własnym smutnym doświadczeniu. Kiedyś, gdy pan zechce tu mnie odwiedzić, opowiem panu tę historię. Bo nie wątpię, że latem zajrzy pan tu chociaż na kilka dni. - Z największą przyjemnością, panie profesorze. - Kolski skłonił się zmieszany. Do pokoju weszła Łucja. Zdjęła już kitel i była w ciemnej wełnianej sukience, a w ręku trzymała jakąś robótkę. - Ho, ho, panno Łucjo - zwrócił się do niej Wilczur. - Czuję w powietrzu jakąś zabawę. Założyłbym się, że produkuje pani nową suknię. - Skąd pan wie? - zdziwiła się Łucja. - Jasnowidzenie! - podnosząc palec do góry tajemniczo odpowiedział Wilczur. - Czyż na darmo uważają mnie wieśniacy w okolicy za czarownika? Jasnowidzenie! Zmarszczył brwi i zmrużył oczy. - Zaraz, zaraz... Już widzę... Tłum tańczących par... Orkiestra... Oto pani domu... A to jej mąż... Wysoki, przystojny.... Założyłbym się... Ależ tak. Na pewno jest lekarzem... Na Boga! To doktor Pawlicki! Łucja i Kolski zamienili spojrzenia pełne podziwu. Wreszcie Łucja zawołała ze śmiechem: - Ależ oczywiście! Profesor musiał spotkać w Radoliszkach Pawlickiego i dowiedział się od niego o tym balu. Wilczur gwałtownie zamachał ręką. - Niech pani nie przerywa mi wizji: to wcale nie są Radoliszki. Widzę, widzę... To jest dwór. Bal na wsi... Oto jakieś toasty... Tak... To wznoszą zdrowie pani domu... Jej imieniny... Widzę panią... A obok doktora Kolskiego... Pani jest jakby otoczona obłoczkami czegoś przezroczystego... Tak... To tiul... Niebieski tiul... I cała suknia jest niebieska... - Nie, to doprawdy niewiarygodne! Skąd profesor może wiedzieć, że suknia istotnie będzie niebieska! Bo przecież nie z tego paska, który robię. Pasek jest czarny. Profesorze, niechże pan już dłużej nas nie intryguje! Wilczur spojrzał na nią groźnie. - Widzę, że pani ośmiela się nie wierzyć w moje nadprzyrodzone uzdolnienia. - Ośmielam się. - Łucja skinęła głową. - Ha, wobec tego nie będę już dalej pani przepowiadał. - Niech pan jeszcze tylko przepowie, czy nie widzi pan na tym balu słynnego chirurga, profesora Rafała Wilczura? Wilczur energicznie zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. - Stanowczo nie widzę. Jego obfite kształty rysują się przed oczyma mej duszy wygodnie rozpostarte na tym oto łóżku i pogrążone w krzepiącym śnie. - To i my w takim razie też nie pojedziemy - zawyrokowała Łucja. - Ani mi się ważcie! Jeżeli nie pojedziecie, będę to uważał za osobistą obrazę. Przekonam się bowiem, że swoim powrotem pokrzyżowałem wasze przyjemne plany. Kto wie, czy wobec tego nie ucieknę z powrotem do Wilna? Po krótkich certacjach Łucja zgodziła się być na balu u Pawlickich. W istocie bardzo tego pragnęła. Wiedziała, że spotka tam Jurkowskiego, a właśnie jemu chciała się pokazać w towarzystwie Kolskiego, by mu udowodnić, że ma i młodych, i przystojnych adoratorów. Jeżeli zaś wybrała Wilczura, to widocznie dlatego, że profesor jest znacznie więcej wart od najprzystojniejszych i najmłodszych. Chociaż rzecz była postanowiona, w chwili wyjazdu opadły Łucję wyrzuty sumienia i omal nie zrezygnowała z balu. Nie postąpiła może tak jedynie dlatego, że profesor zdawał się bynajmniej nie martwić samotnie spędzonym wieczorem (Jemioł poszedł do karczmy i nie zapowiadał szybkiego powrotu). W zachowaniu się profesora raczej można, było się dopatrzyć zadowolenia, że będzie miał wolny czas dla siebie. Wesoło żartując odprowadził ich do bryczki. Z samotności jednak nic nie wyszło. Zaraz po odjeździe Łucji i Kolskiego przyszedł Prokop. Swoim zwyczajem przywitał się w milczeniu i wszedł za Wilczurem. Gdy już zasiedli w jego pokoju, zapytał: - I cóż tam słychać na szerokim świecie? - Jak zawsze - kiwnął głową Wilczur. - Użerają się ludzie o kawałek chleba jak głodne psy o kość. Otumanieni swoimi sprawami, zagonieni. Nic nowego na szerokim świecie. - A jednak długo cię nie było - zauważył Prokop. - A to niedobrze. - Dlaczegóż niedobrze? - Wilczur spojrzał nań uważnie. - A bo widzisz, w moim rozumieniu to tak: jak ktoś coś ma, to zawsze lepiej pilnować. Chatę samą zostawisz, drzwi nie zamkniesz, to cię i okradną. Miejscowi, wiadomo, nie ruszą, ale mało to różnych przybłędów po kraju się włóczy? Ani się obejrzysz, jak ci wszystko wyniosą. Wilczur potrząsnął głową. - Mądrze mówisz, Prokopie. Tak mądrze, że i zrozumieć mi trudno. Toż przyjechałem i niczego tu nie brak. Powiedz wyraźniej, co masz na myśli. - Cóż ja mam tu mówić - burknął Mielnik i z wielką uwagą zabrał się do skręcania papierosa. - Zastałem wszystko w porządku - ciągnął Wilczur. - Wszystko tak, jak powinno być. Nikomu się nic nie stało, chorzy dopatrzeni. - I nie tylko chorzy... - Cóż to znaczy? Prokop zmarszczył brwi i wolną ręką przesunął kilka razy po swojej siwej brodzie. - A ja tobie co powiem: ty tego młodego doktorka to pędź w szyję. Niepotrzebny on tu jest. Posiedział trzy tygodnie albo i więcej, a teraz i dosyć. Niech jedzie kczortu. Nahasał się tu, nakręcił, to i dosyć. Myślałem, że jak powrócisz, od razu go przegonisz, ale ty za miękki człowiek. Wierzchem tu będzie jeździć i takie rzeczy. Niech wraca, skąd przyjechał. Nie było tu jego i dobrze było. Ty jego po karku i won! Ot, co! W miarę tego jak mówił, stary aż się zasapał z długo tłumionej irytacji. Skończył i jeszcze pomrukiwał przez parę minut. Wilczur udał zdziwionego. - Uszom, swoim nie wierzę. Doktora Kolskiego znam od dawna. To bardzo porządny lekarz i miły człowiek. Nic mu zarzucić nie mogę. Czyżby on tu podczas mojej nieobecności coś złego robił? Prokop wzruszył ramionami. - Złego, nie złego. Ale ty byś lepiej zrobił, nie zostawiając go tutaj. - Ludzie, których leczył, wcale się nie skarżyli na niego... Prokop machnął ręką. - Leczenie leczeniem, a więcej on patrzy w zdrowych niż w chorych. Myślałem, że sam to zauważysz i położysz temu koniec. A ty ich jeszcze teraz na jakieś wieczorynki razem wysyłasz. Wilczur zaśmiał się z przymusem i poklepał Prokopa po ramieniu. - A cóż mam robić, stary przyjacielu? Młodzi są, oboje młodzi, to niech się sobie wytańczą. Dla nas z tobą pogawędka, ciepły piec, a dla nich zabawa. Ot, i wszystko w porządku. Prokop pokręcił głową. - Dziwne rzeczy mówisz. Ja bym tam swojej kobiecie, a zwłaszcza gdyby była młoda, nie pozwolił na to. - Swojej?... - Wilczur machnął ręką. - A czy może być swoja kobieta, przyjacielu? Swoja może być chałupa, swoja kurtka, swoja krowa, ale kobieta? Przecież ona też myśli i czuje tak samo jak i ja. Takie same ma prawa jak i ja. Przeciw woli ją trzymać? Toż to więzienie. I jakiż miałbyś pożytek z takiej, co wbrew swemu sercu przy tobie siedzi i tylko myśli o tym, jakby się wyrwać, i na swój los narzeka? - Prawo takie Boskie jest - surowo powiedział Prokop. - Ech, przyjacielu. Właśnie żeby to prawo było przestrzegane, to trzeba dobrze namyślić się, zanim się kobietę tym prawem z sobą zwiąże. Prawo to tylko wtedy moc swoją będzie miało, gdy zatwierdzi to, co w dwóch sercach zostało postanowione. Prokop zamyślił się i powiedział: - A ja myślałem, że u was już postanowione. - Dzięki Bogu, nie było jeszcze postanowione - ze smutkiem odpowiedział Wilczur i zaczął mówić o innych sprawach, dając tym do zrozumienia Prokopowi, że poruszony przezeń temat jest dlań przykry. Tymczasem w gościnnym domu państwa Pawlickich serdecznie i z wylaniem witano gości. Łucja nie omyliła się. Istotnie pan Jurkowski wydawał się zaskoczony tym, że przyjechała nie w towarzystwie Wilczura. Przyglądał się uważnie Kolskiemu, zwłaszcza wtedy gdy Łucja z nim tańczyła. Sam pan Jurkowski demonstracyjnie nie tańczył, natomiast często odwiedzał bufet, by wracać znów do salonu i podpierać odrzwia. Łucja najwięcej tańczyła z Kolskim. Był świetnym partnerem, a poza tym dnia tego jeszcze bardziej miłym niż zwykle. Zupełnie wyzbył się owych zamyśleń, które go poprzednio raz po raz nawiedzały, byt wesoły, pogodny, zadowolony i sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto z trudem ukrywa jakąś niezwykle radosną tajemnicę. Łucja czuła się świetnie. Nie speszyło jej nawet przypadkowo zasłyszane zdanie jakiegoś starszego pana, który wskazując swojej towarzyszce Łucję i Kolskiego powiedział z rozmysłem dość głośno: - Zobacz, jaka to dobrana para. Wkrótce po kolacji pan Jurkowski poprosił Łucję do tanga. Oczywiście nie miała powodu mu odmówić. Okazało się jednak, że postąpiła nierozważnie. Musiał już mieć w czubie, gdyż zaraz w pierwszym okrążeniu, zapytał z wyraźną intencją: - I cóż tam profesor Wilczur? Zostawiła go pani w domu? - Profesor czuł się zmęczony - odpowiedziała zdawkowo. - Nie lubi hucznych zabaw. - Ale wynalazł sobie do tych zabaw godnego zastępcę... Łucja zbyła tę uwagę milczeniem. - A zastępca bynajmniej nie wygląda na zmartwionego swoją misją. Może by profesor i nie był z tego kontem. Jak pani sądzi? W jego głosie zabrzmiała wyraźna ironia. Łucja lekko wzruszyła ramionami i chcąc zmienić temat powiedziała: - Doktor Kolski jest dawnym uczniem i przyjacielem profesora. A dlaczego pan nie tańczy? - O, ja nie tańczę, bo mam taki widok, jakiego jeszcze w życiu nie miałem. Muszę się przyglądać, by na przyszłość wiedzieć... - Co wiedzieć? - zdziwiła się Łucja. - Ano, wiedzieć, jak wygląda zakochana kobieta. Przecież pani wpatruje się w tego Kolskiego jak w tęczę. A on w panią jak kot w szperkę. Do stu diabłów! Oczu od siebie oderwać nie mogą! I cóż mi pani naopowiadała o profesorze, kiedy się pani kocha w tym doktorku. Łucja czuła, że blednie. Słowa Jurkowskiego zaskoczyły ją i przeraziły do tego stopnia, że nie pomyślała nawet o tym, jak dalece Jurkowski przekracza przyzwoite formy, wtrącając się do jej prywatnych spraw. - Pan się myli - odpowiedziała. - Z doktorem Kolskim łączy mnie koleżeństwo i stara przyjaźń. Nic poza tym. - Tere fere kuku! Ładne koleżeństwo! Cała pani promienieje do niego. Ślepy by to zauważył. Owszem, może pani myśleć nawet, że mówię to przez zazdrość. Niech i tak będzie. Jestem zazdrosny. Ale zazdrość nie może mi o tyle przesłonić oczu, bym nie dostrzegł, że pani się w nim kocha. Nie rozumiem tylko, po co mnie pani wtedy w Kowalewie okłamała, mówiąc o profesorze. A może profesor ma być od małżeństwa, a ten młody doktor od przyjaźni?... Nie ma co, dobry żart! Łucja oprzytomniała. - Pan jest nietrzeźwy. Pan będzie łaskaw odprowadzić mnie na miejsce. - Oczywiście, odprowadzę panią. Tam już on czeka stęskniony... Jakże mogę narażać panią na tak długie rozstanie z ukochanym! Zatrzymał się przed Kolskim i kłaniając się Łucji szarmancko, dodał: - Oto zwracam panu wypożyczony skarb... Kolski, nie domyślając się wcale, co zaszło, odpowiedział z uśmiechem: - Niewielu dziś jest ludzi, którzy tak sumiennie zwracają pożyczone skarby. Tak sumiennie i tak prędko... Jurkowski ukłonił się ponownie z przesadną galanterią. - Zadecydował o tym sam skarb, który już dłużej nie mógł wytrzymać bez właściciela. Powiedziawszy to, odwrócił się i wyszedł z salonu. Teraz dopiero Kolski spostrzegł wzburzenie Łucji. - Co pani jest, Łucjo? Co pani jest? - zapytał zaniepokojony. Potrząsnęła głową. - Ach, nic, nic. Tu jest duszno - odpowiedziała - a w dodatku... ten pan był pijany i mówił głupstwa. Kolskiemu krew przypłynęła do twarzy. - Chyba nie obraził pani?! - Nie, nie. Broń Boże. Wyjdźmy stąd. Zgodził się skwapliwie. - Poszukamy pokoju, gdzie jest więcej powietrza. Pani tak blado wygląda... W przejściu spotkali Pawlickiego, który ich zatrzymał. - Zmęczyli się państwo tańcem? - Nie - wyjaśnił Kolski. - To panna Łucja niezbyt dobrze się czuje. Chciałaby trochę odpocząć. - Odpocząć? Ależ służę koleżance - zawołał Pawlicki. - Zaprowadzę państwa do pokoju żony. Będzie pani mogła nawet się położyć na kanapie. - Nic mi nie jest - protestowała Łucja. Nie wypadało jednak opierać się zbyt kategorycznie i Pawlicki wprowadził ich do obszernego pokoju, który był czymś pośrednim między sypialnią a gabinetem. Na biurku paliła się stojąca lampa. Nikogo tu nie było. - Tu pani wypocznie i nabierze sił do dalszej zabawy - powiedział Pawlicki. - I wybaczą państwo, że muszę wracać do gości. - Dziękujemy uprzejmie - skinął głową Kolski, a gdy drzwi się za Pawlickim zamknęły, zwrócił się do Łucji: - Może by pani rzeczywiście się położyła na chwilę? Łucja potrząsnęła głową i odwróciła się. Nie mogła nań patrzeć. Brutalne słowa Jurkowskiego jakby uderzeniem pięści rozbiły w niej wszystkie te tak mozolnie nagromadzone, tak skrzętnie i precyzyjnie ustawione obsłonki, za którymi chciała ukryć, ukryć przed samą sobą wzbierające w niej uczucie. - To nieprawda, nieprawda... - gorączkowo powtarzała w myśli, lecz gołosłowne zaprzeczenie nie mogło już podważyć tego, co stało się jasne, przeraźliwie jasne. Jakże dokładnie teraz widziała wszystko. Wszystko! Od początku. Więc tak. Była zazdrosna o Dobraniecką, a później nawet o tę małą Donkę. Cieszyła się z każdego dnia przedłużającego się pobytu Kolskiego w lecznicy i bała się, tak, bała się chwili jego wyjazdu. A powrót profesora... to podłe, to nikczemne... Powrót profesora przeraził ją. Ileż wysiłku zużyła na uparte wmawianie w siebie, że nadal kocha Wilczura, że nadal chce zostać jego żoną. Z jaką zawziętością zamykała oczy na jego starość! Jak mu bardzo była wdzięczna za to, że nie pozwolił Kolskiemu natychmiast odjechać. Kryła to w sobie, kryła przed sobą, lecz widocznie nie umiała ukryć przed innymi. Wszystko w niej martwiało na mysi, że i profesor mógł w niej to dostrzec. Ileż pogardy czuła dla siebie! Wykazała całą małość swojej duszy, całą słabość charakteru. Uległa uczuciu, które powinna była w sobie zwalczyć, które mogła wykorzenić zawczasu. Jakże niskie i niegodne było to, że pozwoliła mu się rozwinąć, że zasłaniając je różnymi pretekstami, tolerowała jego rozrost w swym sercu. W tym sercu, które przyrzekła innemu. - Przyrzekłam i muszę obietnicy dotrzymać. Choćby się ziemia waliła! Choćbym miała umrzeć! Słowa te z coraz większą wyrazistością utrwaliły się w jej mózgu. Och, gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego! Na przykład o Jurkowskiego, nie o profesora. Wówczas nie wahałaby się wcale. Ale wiedziała przecież, jak straszliwie samotny jest Wilczur. Porzucenie go byłoby zbrodnią. Niedotrzymanie danej mu obietnicy byłoby hańbą. - Muszę z nim zostać i zostanę... zostanę!... Oto na szalę padło ostatnie słowo, słowo, którego już nic w niej nie , zmieni. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na Kolskiego. Serce ścisnęło się w nagłym skurczu. Powiedziała drżącym głosem: - Musi pan jak najprędzej, zaraz jutro wracać do Warszawy. Koniecznie. - Dlaczego, panno ŁUCJO? CO się stało? - zapytał przerażony. Potrząsnęła głową. - Nic. Nic. Ale jeżeli żywi pan dla mnie choć odrobinę dobrych uczuć, wyjedzie pan zaraz. - Ależ dlaczego? Łucja nie mogła dłużej wytrzymać. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, w piersi odezwało się spazmatyczne łkanie. Zaskoczony Kolski chwycił ją w objęcia i mocno przytulił do siebie. - Kochana - powtarzał - uspokój się, kochana. Ona jednak nie mogła opanować szlochu. Czuła podtrzymujące ją ramiona, nie miała jednak siły, by się z nich wyrwać. Czuła na włosach jego pocałunki łagodne, serdeczne i tak pożądane. I tym wyraźniej odzywała się w niej świadomość, że musi wyrzec się ich na zawsze, do końca życia. Kolski usadowił Łucję na fotelu i klęknąwszy przy niej błagał ją najczulszymi słowami, by się uspokoiła. Stopniowo odzyskiwała zdolność mówienia. Wycierał jej oczy i policzki swoją chusteczką. - Nie zostawię cię nigdy, kochana - mówił. - Nie oddam cię nikomu. - Janku... Janku - szepnęła i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. W nagłym porywie przyciągnął ją do siebie. - Kochasz mnie! Wiem, że kochasz! - Ciebie, tylko ciebie! - No widzisz, jakie to szczęście! Jakie to wielkie szczęście - mówił głosem nabrzmiałym wzruszeniem. - Pobierzemy się i już nic rozstaniemy się nigdy. Nic nas nie rozłączy. Najdroższa moja, jedyna!... Łucja przygryzła wargi, odsunęła go od siebie i potrząsnęła głową. - Nie, Janku... Nie... Kocham cię, ale wiesz dobrze, że nie jestem wolna, że nie mogę sobą rozporządzać. Musimy się oboje z tym pogodzić. Na to nie ma żadnego sposobu... Spojrzał na nią z lękiem. - Jak mam to rozumieć, że nie jesteś wolna? Co przez to chcesz powiedzieć? - Że mam zobowiązania, z których się nie mogę wycofać. Ujął ją za rękę w przegubie. - Łucjo, czy to ma znaczyć, że jesteś jego... że łączy cię z nim.. Zrozumiała pytanie, którego nie mógł wydobyć z siebie, i zaprzeczyła żywo: - Ach, nie. Broń Boże. Ale są przecież zobowiązania stokroć mocniejsze od tego... - Żadne zobowiązania - wybuchnął - nie mogą być mocniejsze od prawdziwego uczucia. Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. - Zbyt proste ujęcie. Nie. Nie mogę. Nie umiałabym zacząć z nim o tym mówić. Te słowa nie przeszłyby mi przez usta. Och, dość pomyśleć o tym, jakie ten człowiek miał tragiczne życie, ile krzywd spadło nań najbardziej niezasłużenie, ile nieszczęść go spotkało, jego, człowieka o największej dobroci, p najczulszym sercu, o najwyższej wartości duchowej. Nie, Janku. Pokochałam pana zbyt późno, niestety. Dziś już nie mogę, nie mogę się cofnąć. Brzydziłabym się sama sobą, gdybym musiała zaliczać siebie do tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy go pokrzywdzili. Nie, Janku. Nie umiałabym żyć z przeświadczeniem, że popełniłam podłość... Ciężko mi, Bóg widzi, jak ciężko, ale na to nie ma rady. - Łucjo - zaczął, lecz mu przerwała: - Nie mówmy o tym. Po co mamy na próżno szarpać swoje nerwy. - Ależ wysłuchaj mnie. Jestem najmocniej przekonany, wiem o tym, że profesor bynajmniej nie zamierza domagać się od ciebie dotrzymania obietnicy. - Skąd możesz o tym wiedzieć? - zapytała zdziwiona. - Sam mi o tym powiedział. - Jak to?... Ty z nim o tym mówiłeś! To niemożliwe! - Nie o tym. Ale jestem przekonany, że umyślnie chciał mi dać do zrozumienia, bym nie tracił nadziei zdobycia ciebie. - Ach, do zrozumienia? - powiedziała z smutnym uśmiechem. Kolski zniecierpliwił się. - No więc powtórzę ci naszą rozmowę. Ni z tego, ni z owego zapytał mnie, ile mam lat i dlaczego się nie żenię. A później zaczął namawiać mnie do małżeństwa i najwyraźniej w świecie powiedział, że nie wolno jest żenić się w późnym wieku i że nie wolno żenić się z kobietą znacznie młodszą. To najwyraźniej w świecie brzmiało jak oświadczenie: jeżeli ją kochasz, to ją bierz. Z mojej strony możesz się nie spodziewać żadnych przeszkód, gdyż ja się z nią nie ożenię. Przez chwilę w oczach Łucji zabłysła radość. Nie mogła wątpić w prawdę słów Kolskiego. Na pewno Wilczur powiedział mu to, i powiedział, być może, z tą intencją. Jednakże to bynajmniej nie rozwiązywało rąk Łucji, nie otwierało dla niej wolnej drogi. Sytuację należało rozumieć w ten sposób, że profesor po powrocie doszedł do przekonania, iż podczas jego nieobecności w uczuciach Łucji zaszła zmiana. Tak jak pan Jurkowski, jak i ów starszy pan, który nazwał ją i Kolskiego dobraną parą, Wilczur odkrył jej miłość do Kolskiego. I ten szlachetny człowiek, którego życie było jednym pasmem wyrzeczeń się dla dobra innych, i tym razem postanowił postąpić tak samo. Nowa rezygnacja i jeszcze jedna karta bolesna w pamiętniku życia. Ale Łucja nie mogła, nie miała prawa podpisać tej karty. Za żadne skarby. Oczywiście wolno mu zrobić szlachetny i może najszczerszy gest wyrzeczenia się, lecz ona byłaby istotą bez czci i sumienia, gdyby taki dar przyjęła od niego, który już wszystko rozdał, którego odarto ze wszystkiego. Jest przy nim i musi przy nim pozostać. Wiedziała, jak ma postępować. Jak najszybciej wyprawić Kolskiego do Warszawy, opanować swoje nerwy i każdym słowem, każdym gestem, dzień po dniu udowadniać Wilczurowi, że bynajmniej się nie zmieniła, że nadal jedynym jej pragnieniem jest zostanie jego żoną. Wstała i poprawiając przed lustrem włosy, powiedziała spokojnie: - Nie, panie Janku. To w niczym nie zmienia sytuacji. - Jak to nie zmienia? - zdziwił się. - Przecież on najwyraźniej zwraca pani wolność. Łucjo, co pani mówi? - Zwraca, ale dlaczego? Jakimi motywami się kieruje? - O to już mniejsza. - Wcale nie. Rezygnuje tylko dlatego, że sądzi, iż ja pana... kocham. - Ale to przecież prawda! - Gdyby jednak tego się nie domyślał, jestem pewna, że nie wyrzekłby się mnie. - Skoro się już jednak domyślił - zauważył Kolski - sprawa się Stała dlań jasna. Cóż pani na to poradzi? - Przekonam go, że się myli. Kolski się oburzył. - To nonsens. To jest zbrodnia przeciwko własnemu uczuciu! - Jeszcze większą zbrodnią byłoby skazanie go na samotność, zdeptanie jego uczuć, odebranie mu resztek nadziei. Nie, panie Janku. Nie może pan tego ode mnie wymagać. Gdybym tak postąpiła, wspomnienie o tym zatrułoby mi całe życie. Skaziłoby każdą minutę naszego szczęścia. Nie, panie Janku. Nie wolno nam. tak postąpić. - Na miłość boską, panno Łucjo! A czy nie zdaje pani sobie sprawy, że zostając przy nim, raz na zawsze przekreśla pani i swoje szczęście, i moje? Potrząsnęła głową. - Wiem. Ale wszyscy dotychczas przekreślali szczęście profesora. Żona go rzuciła dla jakiegoś chłystka, przez długi szereg lat żył w tragicznej nędzy, poniewierany, wtrącany do więzienia, by wreszcie gdy odzyskał pamięć, stać się celem najohydniejszej potwarzy, najpodlej szych podkopów, najwstrętniejszych intryg. Pozbawili go majątku, stanowiska, wygryźli ze stolicy. Nawet rodzona córka prawie o nim zapomniała. Nie, panie Janku. Nie. Wolałabym umrzeć niż znaleźć się wśród tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy za jego wielkoduszność, za jego bezgraniczną dobroć i szlachetność zapłacili podłością. Jeżeli pan tego nie zrozumie, to na prawdę przekonam się, że ma pan serce oschłe i że nie znajdziemy z panem nigdy wspólnego języka. W jej głosie zabrzmiała gorycz, a Kolski opuścił głowę i po pauzie powiedział: - Rozumiem to. Jakże mogę nie rozumieć. Tylko pogodzić się z tym nie umiem. Do pokoju wszedł Pawlicki. - No, jakże się droga koleżanka czuje? Nie lepiej? - zapytał serdecznie. - Wie pan, że przykro mi sprawiać państwu kłopot, ale naprawdę nieszczególnie. Widocznie w ostatnich dniach za dużo pracowałam. - Ach, to i moja wina - zawołał Pawlicki. - W ostatnich dniach zaniedbywałem lecznicę. Solennie przyrzekam poprawę. Ale to szkoda, że pani się źle czuje, bo zaraz będzie kotylion. Łucja uśmiechnęła się doń blado. - Żałuję bardzo, że nie mogę w nim wziąć udziału. Jeżeli pan będzie tak dobry, to prosiła bym wydać polecenie, by zaprzęgano nasze konie. Po krótkich ceregielach Pawlicki zgodził się i poszedł wydać dyspozycje. W kwadrans później, otuleni w ciepłe burki, siedzieli już w bryczce. Noc była ciemna. Żelazne obręcze kół twardo się odbijały od zamarzniętej grudy. Woźnica, pomachując od czasu do czasu batem, niepotrzebnie przynaglał konie, które i tak szły dobrym kłusem. Nie mówili zupełnie. Tylko Kolski wsunął rękę do rękawa burki Łucji i w milczeniu ściskał jej dłoń. W lecznicy było ciemno. Tylko nikły płomyk nocnej oliwnej lampki mdło oświetlał okna szpitalnego pokoju. Starając się stąpać jak najciszej, weszli do sieni i tu zdejmowali burki. - Dobranoc. - Łucja wyciągnęła rękę. Chciał ją przytulić i pocałować, lecz zasłoniła się stanowczym ruchem. - Nie. Nie trzeba... I niech pan jutro wyjedzie. Jej szept brzmiał, zdawało się, zupełnie naturalnie, lecz w oczach zakręciły się łzy. - Łucjo, Łucjo - Kolski ścisnął jej rękę. - Dobranoc. Niech pan weźmie lampę. Ja trafię do siebie po ciemku. Kolski, wszedłszy do pokoju, usiadł i zamyślił się. .Zbyt dobrze znał Łucję, by nie wiedzieć, że nie zmienia ona zbyt łatwo swoich postanowień. Wysłuchawszy zresztą jej argumentów, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie potrafi jej przekonać. Popełniła świadomie szaleństwo, skazywała jego i siebie na rezygnację ze szczęścia, na szare, bezbarwne życie, na wieczną gorycz. Ale nie umiał znaleźć słów dość wymownych, nie umiał znaleźć dość przekonywających argumentów, by ją od tego odwieść. Paląc jednego papierosa po drugim, przesiedział tak resztę nocy na rozpamiętywaniu tej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Gdy zaczęło świtać, wstał i przystąpił do pakowania rzeczy. Musiał zastosować się do prośby Łucji. Sam to zresztą rozumiał, że należy jak najprędzej wyjechać. Po śniadaniu wstąpi do młyna i poprosi o furmankę do stacji. Nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać w tym pokoju i narzuciwszy palto, wyszedł się przejść. Powietrze było chłodne, a wszystko dokoła, drzewa, płoty, dachy i ziemia, pokryte było gęstym szronem. Na wschodniej stronie nieba w seledynie jaskrawiały pierwsze purpurowe smugi. Dzień zapowiadał się pogodnie i mroźnie. Skręcił ku stawom. Jeszcze nie zamarzły. Zaledwie po brzegach tu i ówdzie na płytszej wodzie szkliście rysowała się powierzchnia lodu. Doszedł do końca drugiego stawu, a gdy zawrócił, zobaczył smugę białego dymu nad kominem lecznicy. Widocznie przyszła już Donka i przygotowuje śniadanie. Na ganku spotkał profesora. - Dzień dobry, panie kolego - przywitał go Wilczur. - Piękny mamy wschód słońca. Widzę, że i pan lubi wczesne, samotne spacery. Zapukałem do pana i zajrzałem. Cóż to jest? Dlaczego pan spakował swoje rzeczy? Kolski nie patrząc nań odpowiedział: - Muszę już jechać. Muszę koniecznie. Zbyt długo tu siedzę. - Mowy nie ma. Nie puszczę pana. Jeżeli chodzi o lecznicę, niech się pan nie kłopocze. Ostatecznie, pan profesor Dobraniecki winien jest mi trochę wdzięczności i jeżeli pana zatrzymuję, nie może o to żywić urazy, tym bardziej że i wobec pana ma do spłacenia poważny dług moralny. - Wiem to wszystko, ale niestety, chociaż mi tu tak miło, dłużej pozostać nie mogę. Wilczur wziął go pod rękę. - No, o tym pogadamy sobie później. A teraz niechże mi pan opowie, jak bawiliście się wczoraj u Pawlickich. Sądząc z tego, żeście wcześnie wrócili, nie było tam najweselej. - Owszem - powiedział Kolski. - Zebrało się moc gości, podano wyśmienitą kolację, dużo tańczono... Wilczur przyjrzał mu się uważnie. - A minę ma pan taką, kolego, jakby nie z balu wracał, lecz z pogrzebu. Kolski uśmiechnął się krzywo i powiedział: - Może i ma pan rację, profesorze. Wilczur chrząknął i przez dłuższy czas obaj milczeli. Kolski myślał gorączkowo, czy nie najlepiej będzie, wbrew Łucji, natychmiast i otwarcie powiedzieć profesorowi, co się stało, szczerze powtórzyć swoją z nią rozmowę i prosić o pomoc. Dużo go kosztowało zmuszanie siebie do milczenia. Pierwszy odezwał się Wilczur: - Niech pan spojrzy, jak pięknie wschodzi słońce. Tu, na kresach, nawet późna jesień jest zawsze piękna. W tym ożywczym powietrzu płuca inaczej oddychają niż w mieście. Zwłaszcza stare płuca. Zrobił pauzę i dodał: - A chociaż pan ma młode, nie puszczę pana tak łatwo. - Kiedy doprawdy, panie profesorze... - zaczął Kolski. - Nie ma o czym mówić - przerwał Wilczur. - Cóż to za niesubordynacja?! No, chodźmy. Tam już pewno śniadanie przygotowali. W pokoju Łucji istotnie czekało na nich śniadanie. Łucja nalewała mleko do kubków, Donka kręciła się przy stole. Łucja przywitała się z Kolskim zupełnie swobodnie, wyglądała jednak blado. - Jakże się pani bawiła u państwa Pawlickich? - zapytał Wilczur, całując ją w rękę. Uśmiechnęła się doń wesoło. - Ach, doskonale, profesorze. Psuło mi zabawę tylko to, że pana nic było. Wszyscy wypytywali, dlaczego pan nie przyjechał, a gospodarze szczerze byli zmartwieni. Doprawdy czułam się szczęśliwa słysząc, jak się wszyscy wyrażają o panu. W przyszłym tygodniu będziemy musieli pojechać tam z panem koniecznie. Kolski przyglądał się Łucji spod oka ze zdziwieniem, które z trudem ukrywał. Była usposobiona niemal zalotnie. Podczas śniadania zwracała się tylko do profesora, uśmiechała się doń, przysuwała mu chleb i masło, mówiła dużo i swobodnie. Gdy już wstali od stołu, obojętnym tonem zwróciła się do Kolskiego: - Czy pan już był u Prokopa i zamówił furmankę? - Jeszcze nie - spuszczając oczy odpowiedział Kolski. - Bo jeżeli pan chce zdążyć na pociąg, trzeba wyjechać przed dziewiątą. - Dobrze. Zaraz pójdę do młyna. Wilczur chrząknął. - Kolega Kolski jeszcze dziś nic wyjedzie. Uprosiłem go, by został. Musi mi pomóc. Będziemy dziś mieli przecież dwie poważniejsze operacje, a wątpię, by Pawlicki po balu miał ochotę zajrzeć do nas. Pewno jest zmęczony i wyleguje się w łóżku. Nikt na to nic nie odpowiedział. W sieni czekali już pacjenci. Nie było ich wielu. Trzy zakutane w grube chusty babiny, jeden Litwin z Bierwint, dwoje dzieci z Nieskupy z przepuklinami. Oprócz nich był i rudy Witalis, parobek z młyna, który pośliznął się z rana na zastawie i spadając, zwichnął sobie nogę. Do godziny dwunastej Wilczur i Łucja załatwili ich wszystkich. Kolski zajęty był jeszcze w pokoju operacyjnym zestawianiem powikłanego złamania ręki jednej z pacjentek. Miała słabe serce i wobec tego zabieg musiał odbywać się bez narkozy. Krzyki operowanej rozlegały się raz po raz. Profesor zdjął kitel i myjąc ręce powiedział: - Niech pani teraz wstąpi do mnie, panno Łucjo. Coś pani pokażę. - Ach, tak - zawołała. - Domyślam się. Wczoraj przecież miała nadejść paczka z zakupionymi przez pana aparatami. - Przyszła rzeczywiście - potwierdził Wilczur. - Lecz oprócz niej otrzymałem coś jeszcze. Coś bardzo ciekawego. - Naprawdę jestem zaintrygowana. - Wie pani, że podczas pobytu w Wilnie nawiązałem znajomość z doktorem Jóźwińskim, który wykłada na tamtejszym uniwersytecie. Bardzo światły i miły człowiek. Wiedział już o naszej lecznicy i bardzo się nią zainteresował. Opowiadałem mu wiele o tutejszej pracy, a teraz napisał do mnie list. Chcę go pani pokazać. - Przeszli do pokoju Wilczura i profesor podał Łucji złożony arkusik papieru. Rozwinęła i przeczytała: „Czcigodny Profesorze i drogi Kolego! Wczoraj otrzymałem Pańską kartkę i ucieszyłem się, że będę się mógł Panu na coś przydać. Ja i moi pupile. Rozmawiałem już z kilkoma. Większość przyjmuje Pańską inicjatywę z entuzjazmem. Pracować pod pańskim kierownictwem - nie owijajmy rzeczy w bawełnę - to przecież zaszczyt dla każdego lekarza, nie tylko dla początkującego. Niezupełnie zgadzam się z Panem, że należy wybierać kandydatów posiadających jakie takie dochody. Na razie mam ich trzech. Na pierwszy ogień przyślę Panu najzdolniejszego z nich, doktora Szymona Jasińskiego. Jest to młody chłopak z dobrej rodziny, pracowity, sumienny i zapowiadający się na doskonałego lekarza. Jestem przekonany, że pod pańską ręką stanie się nim rzeczywiście. Półroczny staż w pańskiej lecznicy świetnie mu zrobi. Po sześciu miesiącach przyślę Panu następnego. Rozmawiałem już z dziekanem i oczywiście bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu zgodził się na zaliczanie im praktyki u Pana. Może Pan być pewien, drogi Profesorze, że pamiętamy tu o Panu i nie zostawimy Go samego bez pomocnika ani na jeden dzień. Dr Jasiński wyjeżdża pojutrze. Najserdeczniejsze pozdrowienia i życzenia dalszej owocnej pracy przesyła szczerze oddany - F. Jóźwiński". Łucja skończyła czytać i podniosła na profesora oczy. - Jakże się to pani podoba? - zapytał Wilczur. - W zasadzie... - zaczęła Łucja - w zasadzie to jest rzeczywiście bardzo piękna myśl. Ale... - Jakie ale? - N«e rozumiem tu jednego: dlaczego w liście jest powiedziane, że nie zostawią pana samego? Przecież skoro profesor opowiadał tam o naszej lecznicy, pewno wspomniał pan również i o mnie? Głos Łucji z lekka drgał. Przeczuwała, co usłyszy od Wilczura. Profesor skinął głową. - Ach, nie tylko wspominałem. Podnosiłem pod niebiosy pani poświęcenie, droga panno Łucjo. Nie wyobrażam sobie lepszej pomocy niż ta, jaką miałem od pani. Łucja przygryzła wargi. - Dlaczego pan używa czasu przeszłego? Wilczur odpowiedział spokojnie: - Dlatego, panno Łucjo, że z pomocy tej, niestety, będę musiał zrezygnować. - Profesorze!... - Przecież rozumiemy to oboje, panno Łucjo. Zmarszczyła brwi. - Ja tego... nie rozumiem - powiedziała z przekonaniem. - Nie rozumiem i nie zrozumiem nigdy. Jeżeli pan był zadowolony ze mnie, a jestem przekonana, że tak, dlaczego chce mnie się pan pozbyć? Profesorze! Jak pan może nawet bez porozumienia się ze mną przekreślać wszystkie nasze wspólne plany! Wilczur uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach zamigotał smutek. - Nie ja je przekreśliłem. Przekreślił je los. Przeznaczenie. A przekreślone zostały dlatego, że nigdy nie miały racji bytu. - To nieprawda - zaprotestowała żywo. - Najprawdziwsza prawda. - Profesor pokiwał głową. - Więc udowodnię to panu. - W jaki sposób? - W najprostszy. Zostanę z panem. Zostanę na zawsze. Przysięgam panu, że niczego innego nie pragnę, że byłabym głęboko nieszczęśliwa, gdyby pan mnie odtrącił, gdyby pan mnie teraz odtrącił. Ułożyłam całą swoją przyszłość i całą swoją przyszłość widzę przy panu. Nie chcę innej. Nie mogę żadnej innej przyjąć. Owszem, jeżeli pan chce, by przyjeżdżali tu młodzi lekarze na praktykę, nic przeciw temu nie mam. Ale i ja zostanę. Zostanę jako pańska pomocnica, jako pańska żona. Inaczej być nie może. Na twarzy Łucji wystąpiły jaskrawe rumieńce. Jej ręce drżały. - Nie wiem, co pana skłoniło do zmiany postanowień, powziętych od dawna. I nie chcę o tym wiedzieć. Prawdopodobnie uległ pan jakimś złudzeniom. Ale myli się pan sądząc, że zrezygnuję tak łatwo z tego, do czego mam prawo. Wilczur łagodnie wziął jej rękę. - Panno Łucjo. Pomówmy spokojnie. Zerwała się z miejsca. - Ach, nie, nie. Nie mamy tu w ogóle o czym mówić. Bardzo boleśnie pan mnie dotknął. Chciała odejść, lecz Wilczur nie puścił jej ręki. - Niechże pani usiądzie i wysłucha mnie, droga panno Łucjo. Prawie przemocą usadowił ją z powrotem na krześle. Trzęsła się cała, a w oczach miała łzy. - Widzi pani - mówił spokojnym głosem. - Popełnia pani jeden błąd. W swoich rachubach pomija pani zupełnie moją osobę. Zupełnie pani nie bierze pod uwagę, że istnieję również i ja. Że ja też myślę, że też czuję. Chce mnie pani potraktować jako jakąś pozycję abstrakcyjną. A przecież ja Jestem żywym człowiekiem. Bardzo starym, ale przecie żywym. Czemu pani nic chce wziąć pod uwagę, że i ja tu mogę mieć jakiś głos? - Nie rozumiem pana. - Chce pani zostać. Chce pani tu zostać jako moja żona. I uważa pani, że powinienem być tym uszczęśliwiony. Nie zdaje sobie pani sprawy z tego, że ja mogę mieć o tym wręcz odmienne zdanie. - Kiedyś... - zaczęła Łucja. Wilczur przerwał jej: - Kiedyś i ja mogłem tak myśleć. Ale dzisiaj jestem odmiennego zdania. - Dlaczego dzisiaj? - Podniosła nań odważnie oczy. - Bo dzisiaj wiem, że pani kocha innego. Łucja zacisnęła szczęki. Serce zatłukło się jej w piersi. Opanowała się jednak i powiedziała z przekonaniem: - Nikogo nie chcę kochać. Chcę kochać pana i tylko pana. Wilczur zaśmiał się. - Ach, droga panno Łucjo. Jest to jedna z tych dziedzin, gdzie chcieć nie znaczy móc. Gdzie największe chcenie nic nie pomoże. Niestety, żaden człowiek nie jest panem swego serca. Panno Łucjo, wtedy nawet, gdy pani zdawało się, że żywi dla mnie miłość, wtedy nawet byłem przekonany, że pani źle ocenia swoje uczucia. Zawsze byłem wdzięczny i wdzięczny będę za tę przyjaźń, za serdeczną życzliwość, za tyle dobra i ciepła, ile doznałem od pani. Ale to nie była miłość. Sama przekonała się pani o tym teraz, gdy pokochała pani Kolskiego. Nie, niech pani nie przeczy. Tego nie trzeba ukrywać, a co więcej, tego niepodobna ukryć. Łucja potrząsnęła głową. - To są pańskie przywidzenia. - Nie, panno Łucjo. To jest niewątpliwa prawda. I teraz niech pani zrozumie, niech pani weźmie pod uwagę moją sytuację. Wbrew sercu chce pani zostać ze mną. Jakże tu pani wyobraża sobie moją rolę?... Czy sądzi pani, że nie będzie to dla mnie największym ciężarem wiedzieć, iż stałem się dla pani przeszkodą w zdobyciu szczęścia, iż jest pani przy mnie tylko dlatego, że fałszywie sobie interpretuje poczucie obowiązku?... Przecież nie miałbym dnia spokojnego ani spokojnej nocy. Przecież czułbym się krzywdzicielem, czułbym się zawadą. Nie, panno Łucjo. Pani obecność tutaj i pani poświęcenie nie sprawiłyby niczego dobrego, lecz wiele zła. I pani, i mnie, i Kolskiemu. Byłoby to po prostu szaleństwo. Skazywać na męczarnie troje ludzi dla jakiejś zasady, która nie ma żadnego sensu. Łucja zakryła twarz rękami i płakała. - Nie mogę zostawić pana. Nie mogę. - I jeszcze coś pani powiem. Takie wyrzeczenie się ze strony pani po prostu obrażałoby mnie. Oznaczałoby, że uważa mnie pani za bezradnego starca, który już sobie rady dać nie może. Byłoby to poświęcenie oparte na litości. A chyba nie sądzi pani, bym zasługiwał na litość. - Tak - odezwała się wśród łkania. - Ale dlaczego pan się zawsze poświęca? Wilczur wzruszył ramionami. - Tu o poświęceniu z mojej strony nie może być mowy. Nie wyrzekam się pani, droga Łucjo, dlatego przede wszystkim, że pani nie jest, nie była i być nie może moją własnością. Nie może pani, bo pani sama do siebie nie należy. Serce pani już jest własnością innego. Tak, droga Łucjo. Nie będę przed panią ukrywał, że smutno mi tu będzie bez pani, że tam czasami potęsknię, powspominam, ale przynajmniej będę miał tę radość, że nie stanąłem na drodze do waszego szczęścia, że was nie skrzywdziłem. Wciąż nie mogła się uspokoić. - Po co on tu przyjechał? Po co przyjechał?!... - Bardzo dobrze się stało. Niech pani pomyśli, Łucjo, że byłoby gorzej, gdyby on lub ktoś inny zjawił się nie teraz, lecz za rok lub dwa. Bo to było nieuniknione. To musiało się stać wcześniej czy później. Jest lepiej, że stało się wcześniej. Lepiej dla pani i dla mnie. Wciąż płakała. Wilczur wstał i gładząc jej włosy mówił: - Taki już jest los, droga Łucjo, i nie trzeba z nim walczyć. Te kilka lat, które mi do życia zostały, spędzę tu w ciszy i spokoju, a przed panią całe długie życie. Mąż, dzieci, własny dom. Kolski to naprawdę dzielny chłopak. Dzielny i uczciwy. Będzie wam z sobą dobrze. A im lepiej wam będzie, tym i moja radość będzie większa. Bo lubię was oboje, a dla pani, drogie dziecko, do końca życia zachowam najcieplejsze uczucia. Chwyciła jego rękę i przywarła do niej ustami. Nie bronił jej i powiedział: - Mam nadzieję, że od czasu do czasu przyjedzie tu pani mnie odwiedzić. Będzie to dla mnie prawdziwe święto... No, a teraz już trzeba się uspokoić. Już jest po wszystkim. Proszę wytrzeć oczy. Zaraz przyjdzie Donka, bo pewno już obiad gotów. Nie trzeba przed ludźmi demonstrować tych naszych spraw. No, proszę wytrzeć oczy. Wilczur zapalił papierosa i umilkł. Łucja pomału odzyskiwała równowagę. Po dłuższym milczeniu odezwała się: - Nie przebaczę sobie tego nigdy. Nigdy... - Ale czego, drogie dziecko? Czy tej miłości? Czy tej szczęśliwej miłości, która uratowała i panią, i mnie od fałszywego kroku?... Powinniśmy ją błogosławić. Pomówmy teraz o sprawach praktycznych. Otóż Kolski rzeczywiście powinien już wracać do Warszawy. Najmądrzej zrobicie, jeżeli pojedziecie razem. Sądzę, że do wieczora zdąży się pani zapakować. A jutro rano wyjedziecie. Łucja wybuchnęła nowym płaczem. - Dlaczego... dlaczego pan tak prędko chce mnie się pozbyć? Pan na pewno mną pogardza!... - Cóż za głupstwa! - oburzył się Wilczur. - Jak pani może mówić podobne nonsensy, droga Łucjo! Po prostu chcę, byście jak najprędzej mogli się połączyć, a sądzę, że im prędzej wasz wyjazd nastąpi, tym lepiej i z tego względu, KONIEC Kategoria:Profesor Wilczur